Many firms utilize a number of different interconnected applications to carry out transactions as part of the firm's business, such as processing an order to buy or sell securities on behalf of a client, processing payment and scheduling delivery for an item purchased through the firm, or updating a user's contact and billing information stored with the firm. However, transactions can and do fail because, as is inherent with software, errors can occur during the execution of an application and/or as the applications interact with each other. Oftentimes, it may not be readily apparent which application in the transaction workflow caused the transaction to fail, and it can be difficult to ascertain what precisely caused the error, even if the failing application can be identified. Currently available diagnostic tools fail to provide transaction-level insights across the entire array of applications utilized to execute the transaction and thus can still be inadequate at the tasks of auditing transactions and identifying where precisely errors occurred within the transaction workflow.